


Trespasser

by anasnastias



Series: Love is blind [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kakashi is wearing a blue scarf, Older Man/Younger Woman, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stubborn Sakura, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasnastias/pseuds/anasnastias
Summary: Their story began as a disaster - though she should have seen it coming.Soulmate/ Highschool - AU





	1. Fragment of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been quite some time since I've updated the first part of this series, but here I am once again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This work and its chapters are named after the "Dirge of Cerberus" soundtrack (check it out, it's very melancholic).  
> Warnings (if needed) will be at the end of each chapter. Also, future chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Their story began as a disaster, though she should have seen it coming.

It was the end of February when Sakura's Home Economy teacher Anko - Sensei all of a sudden changed schools. That could only mean one thing: The next teacher would be a pain in the ass for sure.

Because having a more chill teacher than Anko? Right, that was impossible.

When he burst through the door, looking out of breath, she _knew for sure_ that he was completely different from one of her favourite teachers.

Her first impression of her new teacher was terrible: He was already fifteen minutes late and when he burst into the room, he was wearing a thick blue scarf that covered the lower part of his face and his hair was a mess. Sakura just shook her head.  
This man was late, not dressed appropriately and he sure as hell did not seem to care enough about his first impression.

Instead of judging him any more than she had done already, she just took her pen out of her pencil case and cast a bored glance to Ino, who seemed to be just as unimpressed as she was. Both shrugged their shoulders casually.  
  
It was snowing outside and Sakura could not help but be mesmerized by the snowflakes.  
She was more of a spring-type of person, but taking a walk through snowy streets was something she enjoyed very much.

She sighed. Only a few more days until the weekend Ino, Hinata, Tenten and her had been waiting for: The sleepover at Ino's house.

The class started to get louder, since the new teacher had not even introduced himself yet and he just seemed to look at the class list rather casually, all signs of distress gone. 

It was the end of February when Sakura's world came crashing down, because _of course_ her life had to become complicated.  
  
His searching finger came to a halt and rested next to a name on the list.

"Sakura, would you be so kind as to fetch me some papers?"  

She let her pencil drop.  
Any thought that she had had left her head and she just gaped at him, eyes wide open.  
Suddenly it was just the two of them in the classroom and she felt like the air was too thick to breathe in. Still, even though she stared in his general direction, she couldn't look him - her teacher - straight in the eye.

Because Sakura's soulmark was tingling and it was her teacher who had uttered the words. Her _teacher, w_ hose name she didn't even know!

"Is...uh...Sakura here?" he asked uncertainly and Sakura crashed back into reality. Her _teacher_ looked at some students until she finally found the courage to stand up.

"Ah, Sakura. Please go to the teacher's lounge and go get me my handouts..." She just nodded along to every word that he said, too scared to say anything.

She left the classroom without sparing him another glance.

On the way back her shock had died down and Sakura had finally calmed down (mostly), though her thoughts were a mess and she herself felt like one, too.  
Her soulmate was her teacher, someone who was older than her, whose name she did not yet know and who might not accept her. Someone she did not see herself warm up to - at all.

Sakura took a deep breath, leaned against the wall next to the door and breathed out again.

"Calm down." she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You are strong. _You are strong_." Sakura braced herself and opened the door to walk in.

"Thanks, you can put them on the table." her teacher said while writing something down on the blackboard. He hadn't even bothered to look at her, so she did not cast him another glance as well.

But Ino was watching her closely, a knowing look on her face. Of course she had known about Sakura's soulmark, which was etched into her left shoulder. Sakura had always thought that she would meet her soulmate much later, maybe through her future job or something like that.

One does not get born with a soulmark - it shows on your skin once a girl gets her period or a boy goes through his vocal change in puberty. Many people do not get a mark because of various reasons, but the topic is still in dire need of more research. Sakura had been a late bloomer: She had gotten her first period with sixteen. Meeting her soulmate two years later was a very common occurrence and not late at all.

Sakura sat down on her seat and read the letters he had written down.

"Now that we are finally all here, let me introduce myself to you: My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your teacher from now on."

_Hatake, Kakashi._

She felt how his name burned itself into her very being and suddenly she felt very vulnerable, as if everybody in her classroom could sense what she thought and felt.

Sakura finally noticed that he was still wearing his scarf and that she still had not looked him in the eye.

She let out a deep breath. What was she supposed to _do_?

+

"Sakura, wait!" Ino called after her after she had stormed out of the classroom. Sakura ran into the girls restrooms, hurting her left elbow in the process of knocking the door out of her way. 

"Sakura..." Ino had carefully come in after her, but she did not need to say anymore since Sakura's eyes told her everything that she needed to know.  
So, instead of saying needless words, Ino put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay" she said. "I got your back, no matter what you do."

Once again Sakura let out a shuddering breath.

"I...I do not want to force myself to love him. I don't know him, he doesn't know who I am. Just because he is my soulmate does not mean that I have to be with him." Sakura said and lifted her chin up.

It was the end of February when she decided not to speak to him.


	2. Uneasy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is suspicious.

Sakura keeps replaying her memory from her first encounter with him in her head when someone knocks on Ino's door.

"Sorry girls, my mom and I had a quick chat and I just forgot the time..." Tenten laughs and closes the door softly behind her.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino are already in their pyjamas and sitting on Ino's big bed, having waited for the last one to arrive. Tenten is wearing comfortable pants and a wide shirt since she just got back from her wushu training.

"I can already see that Sakura wants to tell us something, am I right?" she says while dropping her bag to the floor. Tenten is very observant, as usual.

"Come, sit down." Hinata urges her softly and smiles. She does not know what her friend has to tell them but she is also very curious. Tenten does as she was told and looks at Sakura expectantly.  

Her pink-haired friend opens her mouth and hushes herself through a smile, as if she herself does not know how to tell.

Her bright eyes avoid her friend's gazes and she finally says "I think I have found my Soulmate."

Hinata clasps her hand over her mouth and Tenten gapes openly at her.

"Are you serious? For real?" The sudden excitement dies down very quickly when both girls realize that Sakura's Soulmate might not be someone she would love to spend the rest of her life with.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hinata softly asks while Ino rubs her back soothingly. Sakura sighs loudly and ruffles her own hair with her hand.

"Nothing, really... Because he doesn't know who I am yet and I... I'm not sure I want him to know." she explains and bites her lower lip.

"Is it really... _that_ bad?" Tenten asks worried and patiently waits for Sakura to say more.

"It's my new teacher Hatake Kakashi." Sakura blurts out and lets out a relieved sigh. That was a heavy burden to carry, even if she had found out mere hours ago, but having told her friends and having said it out loud made her feel much lighter. Slowly Sakura looks up again, only to find that Tenten and Hinata are not as shocked as she had expected them to be.

"He is older than you. Is it that fact that troubles you?" Tenten asks.

"Not necessarily... It's just absolutely not what I had expected." Sakura answers. Everyone in this room knows what she is implying.

A few years ago she had hoped and prayed that Sasuke Uchiha, her long-time crush from afar would be her Soulmate. Last year, Naruto Uzumaki proved otherwise.

"Well" Hinata softly begins, "as far as I know he seems to be a kind man."

"What? You've heard of him?" Ino interrupts and stares at her. Getting more information about Sakura's potential Soulmate had become a number one priority to her.

"The only thing I am certain of is that he had left Konoha... about ten years ago, I think? Neji had spoken once about him. He's been a teacher for quite some time but I really do not know why he had left Konoha in the first place, only to come back. There seemed to be some kind of story, but that's all I can tell you..."

"Have you checked the Internet?" Tenten and Ino ask at the same time and Sakura instantly gets to her phone to check up on his name. Why hasn't she thought of this sooner? While typing in his name into a search engine she couldn't hide her giddiness anymore. What would it tell her?

His age? Where he had studied? Anything? 

Hinata, Tenten and Ino lean over her shoulders to catch a glimpse of... nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Not even a newspaper article about his graduation. There is no information about him whatsoever, which makes Sakura very suspicious.

"That's... _weird_. I mean, shouldn't there be at least _something_?" Ino voices her thoughts and arches her brows.

 _She's right_ , Sakura thinks, but decides to change the subject to mull over this on her own when they go to sleep.

"We'll see how everything will turn out." Sakura exclaims and throws her phone gently onto her bag next to the bed. "Perhaps it's just a coincidence. Things like that tend to happen."

Her friends do not seem to agree, but choose to silence their thoughts.

The rest of the night is spent in joyful laughter and happiness.

+

 _It's been a month_ , Sakura seethes internally. _A month!_

And she still hasn't seen his face. She hasn't even caught a glimpse of it and it has become something like a joke among her peers. ("Haha, he's a Hillbilly with crooked teeth who plays the banjo.")

Each day that had passed her suspicion had grown. Nothing to find on the Internet, no one actually knowing anything about him and not seeing his face... Too many things that make her wonder if he has something to hide.

 _It's been a month_ and she still has not said anything in his class. Sometimes doubts cross her mind and Sakura does not like tripping through the dark without having an answer, but she loves having a challenge.

The girl had finally come to terms with _Kakashi_ being her soulmate.

And she was crushing on him. Hard. (Even though she tried to avoid standing too close to him.)

The bell rings and she slowly packs her things into her bag.

"Sakura! Gaara and I will go ahead already, alright?" Ino calls over her shoulder and takes her Soulmate's hand in hers. Who would have thought that such opposites would share the same soul?

Even though Sakura is unbelievably happy for Ino, she sometimes is a little bit envious. Having someone love and accept you as a part of them must be an indescribable feeling. She wonders if she will love as truly as Ino does. She wonders if she will make another person happy.

She wonders if her Soulmate will accept her as whom she is.

All of a sudden her eyes catch Kakashi looking at her through his grey fringe. He has shouldered his bag and is watching her expectantly.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" he asks her in such a typical, professional _Teacher - Voice_ that she almost cringes. Instead Sakura gulps when she sees that everyone is gone except for _them_ and she truly believes that this is the only chance she is going to get because _surely_ this must be destiny.

So instead of saying something obvious, she _really_ wants to make sure that _he is the one,_ that he is a _part of her._ Perhaps she should say something witty? Or something smart about her favourite book?

Sakura gets up from her seat and walks over to him, until it's just a few feet separating them. Kakashi doesn't appear to be intimidated by her boldness, which she views as a good sign.

She has never been this close to him and she now fears that it is too much, seeing his face up close. He has beautiful black lashes and very dark eyes.  
Kami, she might get lost in them if she stares too long.  
The visible part of his face indicates his age - it's obvious that he is at least ten years older than her, but other than that...

Sakura loses her train of thought when she notices how _blank_ his eyes are.

Anxiety and nervousness win over her rational mind and, of course, she ruins her life.

"I dreamed of you playing a banjo in my backyard."

Her face heats up quickly.

There is no time to die in embarrassment because Sakura doesn't want to turn away for even a second. She watches him closely, but she still feels as if he doesn't really look at her.

Kakashi does not even flinch.

Doubt and hurt overcome her. Has she been wrong? Is it really a coincidence? What about the tingling that she had felt?

"Uh, excuse me, Sakura." he apologizes and leaves the classroom.

And now she is more confused than ever.

But also strangely hurt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Splinter of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi can use bad words.

Sakura decides not to tell her friends of her afternoon with Kakashi.

Or the first words that she said to him.

She cringes internally once again and lets out a breath she had not realized she has been holding. She has been alone in her classroom for about thirty minutes, just staring at the spot where he had been standing until she gets up from her seat again to leave. She feels awkward and weird, as if she has been lying to herself all this time. Blaming herself is way easier than getting her hopes up once again. Maybe it has really been a mistake on her part, or maybe he was too shocked because she was his student, even though she is of age already.

Surely that must have been the real reason for his reaction.

Her footsteps echo loudly through the hallway and the lights have gone out. No one seems to be there anymore. Hugging herself to keep warm, Sakura walks down the stairs to the school's main entrance, only to see heavy rainfall. She groans unhappily since she hasn't brought an umbrella with her and her jacket does not have a hood, which means that either she is going to risk getting a cold or she is going to wait until it subdues.

Sakura opens the entrance and gets greeted by a sight she had not expected.

Kakashi turns to look at her, although he is not surprised to see her.

"Kakashi...Sensei?" Sakura wonders and reminds herself just in time to use an honorific. "What are you still doing here?" She really doesn't want to think too much into it, but her heartbeat still quickens and she just can't tear her eyes away from his.

"You are not here by car, are you?" he asks instead. Maybe she is overthinking and maybe her hope has not been crushed completely, because his voice sounds _different_.

_Please Sakura, please don't think too much. Please._

"I'm not." Her voice is shaking.

"I assume you also did not bring an umbrella with you."

She shakes her head. He nods thoughtfully.

"I guess we are stuck then." he simply says. _What?_ Sakura only blinks at him dumbfounded.

And then his eyes crinkle and she realizes that _he is smiling_ beneath that scarf and just that gesture makes her smile as well.

But it also does _so_ _much_ _more_ to her.

 _That's not a crush_ , she notices, _that is a bond_. Sakura has never been so sure about anything in her life:

This man is her Soulmate.

Sakura walks up to him and they both stare into the rain, a calming silence stretching between them. She can feel how significant this moment is; hearing the rain fall, feeling her Soulmate's warmth radiate through his clothes and just enjoying the fresh air around them. Sakura feels as though she has known him for a long time already. Is this what her parents had felt like? Or Ino and Gaara?

Kakashi sighs and Sakura sees from the corner of her eye how his shoulders slump.

"How old are you, Sakura?"

She senses the importance of that question.

"I am eighteen, Kakashi." she replies; with resolution tinting her voice.

He instantly notes the drop of his honorific.

"Old enough to be disrespecting your elders, I see." he muses, but Sakura hears an almost threatening tone in his voice, as if he is trying to say _Do not go there, girl._

"You are still young. I sometimes wish to go back in time if only to feel carefree once more." And that's when she loses him, because he uses his professional voice _again_.  


She furrows her brows. "You have lost the ability to be carefree?" Sakura asks him sharply. "You are as old as you feel. Age does not define how you should act."

He snorts.

"See? Young people always try to weasel their way through with excuses." His words sound bitter and Sakura can almost feel their taste on her own tongue.

"Aren't you the one making up excuses?" she retorts. Kakashi casually scratches the back of his head and _has the nerve to say:_

"I don't have a reason to."

Before he can as much as open his mouth again, she turns to look at him, though he does not do the same.

"And stop talking like you're an old geezer! Kami, I've been sitting in your classroom for a month now and that's absolutely not the way you actually speak."

He snorts again, but this time it comes off as rude.

"Sakura, do you truly believe that you can tell what kind of man I am just by seeing me work?" He should really stop using her name, because it does strange things to her body. She gulps and continues with a soft voice, barely above a whisper:

"We could get to know each other, Kakashi."

And she can see it instantly; the way he hesitates just a second too long - it's the confirmation she needs.

"I am still _your teacher,_ Sakura. We shouldn't be speaking about something like this." he says with a shaky voice.

"I really want to see who you really are... What I need is a chance..."

Sakura carefully reaches up to him and gently wraps her hand around his elbow. Kakashi closes his eyes and pulls his arm free of her soft grip. She might have overstepped a boundary, lesson learned.

But she is not giving up.

"I do not see any reason for us to meet or to talk any further, Sakura. Be careful when you go home. I'll see you in class."

Kakashi starts walking - no, _running_ \- away and without even thinking about the big ' _Just Leave Him Alone'_ sign, she runs after him.

"Kakashi, wait!" She had expected that he would not wait, which is why she almost sprints to him. The rain is cold and she is instantly soaking wet. Sakura doesn't touch him this time and runs in front of him to block his way. His brows are furrowed and he looks absolutely displeased with her, but it's now or never.

"We are Soulmates." she says almost desperately, clenching her hands into fists. She has finally mentioned the elephant in the room. Sakura looks intently into his dark eyes.

Blank, shock, blank.

"So this is what it's about? You believe that _I am_ your Soulmate? Sakura, I am very sorry to disappoint you, but this is a misunderstanding."

He must be kidding her.

"How can you say that when I am so sure about my feelings? The tingling, the pull I got towards you!" Her voice is getting louder and louder because she fears that he indeed can hear her words, but that he chooses to ignore them.

"Kakashi, we are meant to be together!" Those words are her downfall. As soon as they got out of her mouth she knew that she did not stand a chance.

And suddenly, he is _enraged_.

" **We certainly are _not_ meant to be together, _girl._ I am fourteen years your senior!** " he roars and Sakura even has to take a step back, eyes wide open. 

Something in her body is being ripped apart. "No... _don't_..." she says softly. It hurts  _too much_ and she can't take anymore.

"I don't have a _fucking_ mark." 

And this is it. Her world crashes.

"You are not mine, Sakura. And I am not yours." he continues softly, as if the first words did not make her bleed enough.

" _Please_...no more..." she whispers more to herself than anyone else. 

She can't even look him in the eyes anymore, so she turns and leaves him behind this time.

Heavy tremors rip through her body. Is she crying? Where is she going? Something in her body is missing...What was it again? She feels so lost. 

Walking down the street, the broken girl still can't help but wonder:

Does he feel the same pain as she does?

Or is she feeling his?


	4. Terminus Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ you guys I am so so sorry for the long wait!!!! I've been working overtime plus 6 days a week for 6 weeks now (cuz I'm a broke af student)   
> Just let me assure you that this piece will be finished by the end of this year, because I wanna start with Tenten's story already. You'll never guess who she will be with in this AU :D (*hint Itachi hint*) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!! It means the world to me!!! <3 <3 <3

She does not remember how she came home or how she got into bed, but when Sakura blinks her eyes open, she suddenly _feels_ something.

A pull.

 _Something_ is tugging at her heart and it _aches_ so _bad_   that she gasps.

What is that?

Her bed is wet from where she fell down on it in her wet clothes. Sakura is cold, so very cold and weak and just overall numb, but this sensation that she is feeling from inside out is warming her core.

Even though her whole body is protesting she gets up and leaves her room.

"Sakura?" her mother calls from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready!" For a second Sakura fears that her mother will see her wet clothes, but thankfully she does not leave the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Mom! Something came up and I... need to go to Ino's! I'll be back soon!"

"Just grab an..." Sakura storms out of the house and closes the door loudly. "An umbrella." her mother finishes.

It is still raining outside and her rationality is _screaming_ at her because Sakura is already soaking and cold.

The girl does not know immediately where her body is taking her, she is solely relying on pure instinct.

The pull is getting stronger and stronger and it keeps her going, even though her strength is slowly leaving her.

Sakura crosses the street and stops in front of the entrance of the town's park. She is panting and shivering and she is pretty sure that she has never in her _entire_ life run such a distance in such a short time.

She enters the park and carefully walks over to a badly lit bench, on which she can make out the silhouette of a man.

It is _him_.

When she calmly sits down next to Kakashi he doesn't even look surprised. He too is still wearing the clothes from before and he just nods slightly; more to himself than to her.

Sakura tries to act calm, but her heart is beating wildly in her chest and she fears that he will feel her nervousness. She doesn't want to push him anymore than she has already done.

 _It is his choice_ , she finally decides in that moment. Whether he gives them a chance or stays in denial, hurting them both in the process.

Whatever he will say or do next - she is going to accept it as it is.

But still she _hopes._

She looks at him then.

The rain makes her feel at ease, suddenly. Or is that Kakashi's presence?

He nods again, slowly this time, as if acknowledging something. 

"You felt the pull, didn't you Sakura?"

His voice pulls her promptly into reality and it takes a long moment until she realizes what he has said to her.

And even though Sakura's face crumbles, she manages to keep her tears at bay.

His left hand lies right next to her leg and his fingers twitch - maybe from the cold rain.

She slides her own shaky hand across the bench, closer and _closer_ to his skin, until she lets out a shuddering breath and touches his thumb with her little finger.

The shock that Sakura feels is the only reassurance she needs before she completely covers his hand with hers.

She hears him sigh.

And just like that everything falls into place.

"Come on" he says, "It's cold and I live nearby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize for this being so short, the next part shall be up next week. Thank you guys so so much for reading!! <3


	5. Terminus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kakashi pulls her up by her hand and she instantly notices how he doesn't let her go.

Of course something feels different now, but she can still see how he has built a fortress around himself - there is still some kind of distance between them.

He hasn't really looked her in the eyes yet.

And she _still_ hasn't seen his face.

By the time they reach the apartment complex Kakashi lives in, Sakura's fingers are completely numb.

They are drenched and leave a trail of droplets behind them and Sakura fears that her lips are turning blue.

When Kakashi opens the door to his apartment, Sakura is greeted by a comfortable smell and she takes a deep breath in.

"I apologize in advance should this come off as impolite or creepy, but please take a shower, Sakura." he tells her gently.

Her teeth are chattering at this point already and she can see how his shoulders are shaking slightly, as if he is trying to hide it.

This is _ridiculous_. They should both be old enough to know that it is really stupid to walk through the rain without an umbrella and _yet_ they still had done it.   
Sakura almost laughs out loud at this.

"I just... I'll bring you some towels."

Sakura looks at his back when he turns around. It is obvious that he needs some warmth, too and she is almost comfortable enough to tell him to come with her.

And then her inner self slaps her back into reality.

Sakura is at her teacher's house and she is going to take a shower - basically right next to him.

She gulps.

While waiting for him to return, she takes a look around herself. Sakura is surprised at how... _empty_ his place looks. There are no pictures, no plants and just one pair of shoes lying around.

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that this place did not feel lived in at all. She remembers Hinata telling them that he had returned recently.

Perhaps he just hadn't finished unpacking?

When Kakashi comes back, Sakura takes the offered towels and walks after him to a bathroom.

He is still wearing his scarf around his neck and Sakura just finally wants to rip it off his face so she can _see_ him, but instead she merely nods and mutters a silent "Thank you" in his direction, before she closes the door behind her.

His bathroom is rather spacious, but also quite empty and even with the light that it has very dark.

After hanging her wet clothes on the heater and staring a second too long at the door, she cannot help but wonder if he is still lingering outside, unsure of what to do with himself, if he regrets talking to her at all, if he also does not know where this is going.  

She wonders if he can feel that she wants him to come in.   
  
While showering, Sakura thinks about the fact that they haven't talked much. She still does not know anything about him and she hopes that she might get a few more things from this evening than what she has already gotten: A confirmation.

When she dries herself up Sakura notices how she does not have any spare clothes, except for a grey robe that is hanging right by the door. Without hesitating she puts it on and leaves the towels next to the heater on a hook.

She casts another glance in the mirror, fluffing her hair up a little bit and exposing just a _tiny_ _little_ bit more skin right above her breasts.

Sakura is eighteen and she is feeling _bold_ tonight, because reasons can finally go to hell and this man has not even shown his face. The least she can get out of him is a kiss on the cheek.   
Or at least that is what her inner self is telling her, because when she leaves the bathroom all courage has left her once again.

Kami, what has she gotten herself into?

The apartment is dark and she has no idea where to find him.

"...Kakashi?"

"I'm in the kitchen." he says loud enough for her to hear that it's just the next room.

He is sitting with a mug at a table, the dark sky looming behind him from a big window. He slides another mug next to him and she takes the hint, sitting down on a comfortable chair.

Kakashi has changed into something else as well, _but_ he is also wearing some kind of dark shirt that goes up to his nose.

Her eye twitches slightly.

"I didn't know which tea you liked, Sakura. I hope green tea is alright for you."

She takes the mug in both her hands and enjoys the warm feel of it.

"I... Uh... There is a lot about you that I do not know yet."   
_Vice versa_ , she thinks pettily and sips her tea.

"But..." She looks up at him then.

"But it's strange. This _connection_ we have. It's as if I have known you for a long time, as if I have been waiting for you, Sakura."

Kakashi gets up and walks over to the window.

"I am scared of accepting you as my Soulmate, Sakura." She turns her head so fast she almost breaks her neck.

"What." _Don't push it, Sakura._

"Alright, listen." He also turns around to face her.

"I have lived my life fourteen years longer than you have lived yours. I have had my fair share of experiences that I sometimes wish I did not do. I... Have you ever thought about your parents? How are they going to react to you bringing an old man to their house?"

"My dad is ten years older than my mother, Kakashi." she interrupts him and his eyes grow wide. Sakura uses this opportunity to get up and walk over to him slowly.

"If you need time to come to terms with everything, I will give it to you. If you do not accept me, then..." she visibly gulps, "then that's okay, too."

"But I need you to be sure. That is the only thing I ask of you: To be _sure_ , no matter what your choice will be." She keeps her eyes locked on his.

His eyes crinkle again and she knows that he is smiling behind that cloth.

"You are quite mature, aren't you, Sakura?"

"I am." she says bravely and steps even closer to him.

His body radiates such a pleasant warmth that Sakura clenches her eyes shut and for a moment she can only hear the rain dripping against the window behind them and Kakashi's _ragged_ breathing.

_So this must be hard for him, too._

"Is it unfair of me to ask if I can see your face?" she asks softly and looks up at him.

Kami, the _gaze_ he is giving her. An unfamiliar heat pools in her belly and her cheeks redden.

"Yes."

With his permission she does not restrain herself anymore and goes for his face to pull the _damn_ shirt out of her way.

Sakura sucks in a breath at the revelation of his nose, his lips and his chin.

" _You are beautiful._ "

That is the first thing that comes to her mind and the first thing she says to him.

A long scar stretches over his mouth and there is a beauty mark right under his lip.

_Where did he get a scar like this?_

Almost without thinking about it, she traces her fingertip along the pink tissue and revels in the feel of his lips against her skin.

 _Oh_ , how she would love to kiss him. What if she is overstepping a boundary?

She begins to withdraw her hand but he instantly grabs her by the wrist and puts her palm gently against his cheek.

His eyes are closed and he sighs, just like in the park.

Sakura stares at him, then. He enjoys it! He enjoys her touching him.

She brushes her thumb against his brows, his lashes; her other hand finds its place right above his heart.

" _Sakura._ " he whispers.

A shuddering breath escapes her lips and her heart soars to life. The way he said her name - the knowledge that she is making him feel like this - it's driving her crazy.

She needs more.

"May I _touch_ your face, Sakura?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

There is so much tension between them and she aches right between her legs, a forbidden place she has never touched.

"You can touch me anywhere."

"Anywhere is a _big_ word, Sakura - _Chan_."

When did their faces get so close? She can feel his breath against her lips.

Sakura almost bites her tongue in anticipation.

" _Anywhere_." She whispers against his mouth and he presses his lips onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I know that I'm evil. :D
> 
> Updated earlier than I expected, more to come next week! <3
> 
> Thank you all for leaving kudos, commenting and reading guys!!!! Hope you have a great sunday!! :*


End file.
